


Darkness and Peace

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-07-19
Updated: 2007-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-05 06:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1809037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the <a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile"><img/></a><a href="http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/"></a><b>hd100</b> challenges: Darkness and Peace.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Darkness and Peace

**Author's Note:**

> I missed last week's prompt completely, so this week I used the challenges for the past 2 weeks.

**Title:** Darkness and Peace  
 **Author:** [](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/profile)[**alisanne**](http://alisanne.insanejournal.com/)  
 **Word Count:** 100 x 2  
 **Other characters:** None  
 **Rating:** PG  
 **Summary:** Written for the [](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/profile)[**hd100**](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/hd100/) challenges: Darkness and Peace.  
 **Author's Notes:** I missed last week's prompt completely, so this week I used the challenges for the past 2 weeks.  
 **Beta:** [](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/profile)[**sevfan**](http://sevfan.insanejournal.com/).  
 **Disclaimer:** The characters contained herein are not mine. No money is being made from this fiction which is presented for entertainment purposes only.

  
~

Darkness and Peace

~

Harry adjusted slowly to the darkness. The throbbing club music vibrated through him as the people writhed together on the dance floor, simulating what they hoped to be doing later.

Licking dry lips, Harry stood aside, gazing hungrily. Someone danced up behind him startling him. He began turning around.

“No,” a husky voice whispered. “Let’s dance.”

They did, Harry keeping his eyes closed as he undulated erotically against his partner.

When the lights came up, he stared. “Draco?”

Draco smiled. “Darkness makes things seem different, doesn’t it?”

Harry nodded.

“Let’s go find someplace dark, then,” Draco said, grabbing his hand.

~

“What’s wrong?”

Harry moaned as Draco kissed his neck. “Oh gods... nothing,” he gasped.

Draco mouthed Harry’s jaw. “Don’t you want this?” he asked. “Back at the club it seemed...”

“I did... I do,” Harry whispered. “It’s just...”

“Yes?”

“Is this a one time thing?” Harry held his breath, the silence of the room deafening in a way the club hadn’t been.

“We’re really good together,” Draco finally replied. “I mean... I’d like...”

“What?”

“More than one time,” Draco confessed, nuzzling Harry’s ear. “I want... much more.”

Harry smiled, relieved. “Me, too,” he murmured, meeting Draco’s lips, heart at peace.

~


End file.
